A Wave of Betrayal
by iiS0UL
Summary: Percy Jackson is betrayed by his surroundings as he runs away from camp. Will his heart be mended, or will he be shattered by eternal darkness?
1. Chapter 1

Sure. Because all Percy needed was another freaking wave of betrayal. Who knew? Even if you save someone's butt, they'll still treat you like an old trend after someone else comes in. He even saved the freaking _gods'_ lives too! And of course, that's totally how respect works! You _IGNORE_ them!

In Camp Half-Blood, it was just another ordinary day. Annabeth was acting unusually distant from me(she was doing that for the past month), and Cory Smith, the new guy, son of Zeus, had rallied everyone in a meeting for how awesome he was. He wasn't even awesome. He had blond hair that slicked back, he was 5'1", and he had a plump body. When Percy went to say hello to Katie, she waved quickly and ran. I decided that she was just busy, and I had my own experiences. When I walked up to the amphitheatre, I overheard some things that stung. Cory was talking about me. About how Kronos wasn't even that strong, and that Percy was just faking my pain for more glory. What a nice guy Percy sound like, right? He said that I had the master bolt from when I was 12 from the beginning, and that he had lied to the gods.

Even the gods knew that Cory was lying. After, I heard the campers shout "YEAH!" at the top of their lungs. What hurt me most, was that Annabeth, my girlfriend, was one of the loudest shouters. Feeling down, I went to bed early.

I had this horrible dream - all of the campers were glaring at me, and were grumbling about how Percy should never have came to camp. There was Annabeth, right in my face, when I woke up. Percy mumbled, "Was that a dream, or a vision?" He decided to go for a little swim at my favorite place in camp, the beach. When he stepped onto the sandy surface, I heard sounds behind the rock. Startled, Percy uncapped Riptide and stepped towards the rock.

Percy would have bathed in the Styx one-thousand times instead of seeing what he had seen. In front of him, was Annabeth and Cory, kissing each other. Heartbroken, Percy stepped forward slowly. Annabeth seemed to notice a presence, as she looked around. She looked so shocked when she saw him. Percy ran up to Cory and punched him in the nose. The ripples in the sea were getting more drastic as Cory got up. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, JACKSON?" Then, reality seemed to hit Cory. "Oh, so this is your girlfriend!" Percy ignored him and started in an angry whisper. "Annabeth, I'm going to give you three minutes to explain all of this before I start a tsunami." For effect, big waves started to form. Annabeth talked really fast for a daughter of wisdom. " Percy, I can explain. I was going to tell you soon, but I neve-" Annabeth was cut off. Percy let his feelings take over. "You know, if you're happy, then fine. I'm sorry I never turned into a god. I'm sorry that we fell into Tartarus together." Percy ranted. Annabeth opened her mouth, but Percy stormed away.

A/N: Hey! It's me! This is my first story, so please try to avoid flaming me on this! I couldn't write a note in the beginning because that would have messed up the intro, but if I can, I'll write them on top, too. Well, thanks!

What you want Percy to become:

a) An assassin

b) A ninja

c) A person who takes a while to find

d) Other (review who and why)

e) I don't really care, just update already!


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys! Thanks for the 60 views, I appreciate it. Nice to know I'm not totally insufferable. However, I can't start the next story because not enough people have answered my question as to what you want Percy to be. Another reason is because of PARCC, a big test that I need to get a good grade on, so I might not post until Saturday, or 4/23/17. I will definitely try to update, but it'll be difficult. Thank you for understanding!

iiSouL (get reviewing! I can't start the next chapter anyways unless you answer my question in the first chapter.) Rate and Review, thanks!


	3. Training

A/N: Hey! I'm posting this really early from where I am, so my mind may not even be working correctly. So, as much as I wanted Percy to be someone who took a long time to find, the assassin won. Because of this, Percy Jackson will now become an assassin. Please rate and review for any upcoming questions I might have about how YOU want the plot to. Thanks!

When Percy got to the ampitheater, again, Cory was still talking bad about me. It took all of my strength to not go commando on him. Percy decided to talk to Grover, who was munching cans in the Big House. He went up to him. "Hey Grover!" Percy exclaimed. It had seemed that Grover didn't even know he was there. However, realization hit him. Grover was ignoring him. Without a second thought, a hurt Percy looked down and walked away. Grover, who was a master at reading human emotions, knew he went too far, so he was about to apologize. But Percy was already too far away. When Percy stepped out, everyone was bullying him. They pushed him, splashed water on him(which they soon realized didn't work), and even beat him to the ground. Annabeth just simply watched. Percy's sea-green eyes started to have a nasty shade of some kind of fire in them. Percy once again, bolted for his cabin. It was already pranked and messed up by the other campers, but he didn't care. Percy flopped on his bed, and started to sleep.

In his dream, Percy saw him, cloaked, witch Stygian iron knives, approaching Camp Half-Blood. Percy, soaked with sweat, woke up. Visions were usually true, and with all of the bullying, Percy Jackson decided. To run away from Camp Half-Blood. Percy started to pack his Minotaur horn, five-hundred dollars in mortal cash, and a _lot_ of drachmas. Then, Percy got his blue post-its, and started to write to Chiron. The note said:

 _Hey Chiron. I decided to run away. This isn't a home to me anymore. Not with no friends. Not with constant bullying. I'd rather fight Kronos everyday. At least I'd know I'd die with friends. So, don't give this note or show this to anyone. I'm sorry. Thanks for always being there for me._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Percy Jackson_

Chiron didn't even know he was tearing up until his vision blurred. He wiped them away, and bolted straight to the Poseidon cabin. The cabin was nicely cleaned up, like it was always vacant. Except for one thing, a message carved into the wall. It was "Friends? Sheesh." Chiron knew it was time to confront the camp. He gathered everyone to the amphitheater, and addressed them. "Do any of you know where Percy is?" He whispered angrily. The campers just shouted, "PROBABLY IN HIS WATER CABIN". Chiron scolded them, and told them that Percy Jackson had run away. Only Cory was smiling. Everyone else looked fazed, dazed, or teared. Not even without Chiron's order, everyone separated into their own cabins, some into Percy's old cabin.

Percy Jackson ran as fast as he could, so fast that Hermes couldn't hold a candle to him. He met T'saan, the god of thieves, assassins, envy, and murder(it's a legit god). Percy told him about his past, saving the world twice, saving his friends lives more than imaginable, and finally, the god decided to teach him. First, he gave Percy a cloak to wear. Then, he gave him some practice knifes, and told Percy to stab the tree. With Percy's swordsmanship, Percy did it with ease. The god told him to be quieter, because ninjas and assassins were stealthy and quiet, unlike swordplay. After weeks, going into months, and even into two whole years of training, Percy was ready, T'saan decided.

Percy just said unemotionally,

"It's time to get some long wanted confronting. Revenge, then maybe even murder."

"Ready?"

A/N: Sheesh! I wrote for an hour and only got this far! I know, I'll practice making them longer, but this is my second time writing, so cut some slack for me, okay? Rate and Review, and definitely review for this second question. It's critical. Oh yeah, and tell me your dream pairings with Percy. I'll take it under advisement.

a) Percy forgives, but doesn't forget.

b) Percy uses words to hurt Camp Half-Blood

c) Percy rejects their offer to stay, and leaves, but comes back in the shadows every once in awhile.


	4. Camper's Return

A/N Well! It looked like that actually a) AND c) won. Many of you have been PM'ing me, and you guys wanted it. So, here it is!

EDIT: Whoops! I accidently put in a, b, and c… sorry.

Percy strolled on the Camp Half-Blood path. He saw many of the campers, wistfully talking about something. A certain girl with gray stormy eyes approached the cloaked Percy. "Um… Hey! Are you new here or something? I'm sure I've never seen you before." Annabeth said. Percy said nothing and walked towards the crowd when a very large gust of wind blew papers, and many other light items away. "Seems like Zeus is at it again." Percy muttered. He didn't realize the the wind also blew his cloak off of his head until everyone stared at him. Then, when it seemed like time was back into motion, everyone except for a certain son of Zeus cried, " _ **PERCY!"**_ They all ran up to him, carrying him up into the air and starting chanting his name. When he looked around, he saw Annabeth, looking so desperate. Percy was let out of the crowd, and suddenly,

Everything was silent.

All of the campers were whispering to themselves, because Percy and Annabeth were standing right next to each other. Annabeth started, "Percy I'm so-" Percy gave her a look of his pure sadness, and slowly walked away. Then, Percy paused and turned back to the crowd. "I'm sorry, but I can't call you my 'friends'. That seemed to hit many chords. "I'm sorry for ever saving your goddy lives, and I'm sorry I was ever help to you." Percy's tone was going from a harsh tone, to a small whisper. Connor Stoll asked, "Percy, we're so sorry. We're willing to give you a spot back in camp! We've already punished Cory to the max, and all we need if you. We have been beating ourselves up because of your leaving. So, would you please come back to camp?" Percy wanted to reject him. So, he did just that. "I'm sorry. I would, but I wouldn't have any 'friends' at camp, would I? And that's no fun." Percy was about to say something else, but was interrupted by a certain centaur and satyr. "Percy!" They both shouted. Even Nico di Angelo, the literal freaking KING of not smiling, cracked a laugh. A pure laugh. A pleasing laugh. A friendly laugh. Grover hugged Percy, which Percy had to admit felt good, until Nico and Chiron joined. That was kind of awkward. Percy pulled away and started to walk away into Poseidon's cabin. "I want to see this. For the sake of seeing." Percy stated hollowly.

Percy entered the empty cabin, and saw a note. By the looks of it, it was definitely Annabeth. The note stated,

 _Hi Percy. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for cheating on you. You have every right to be mad at me and burn this paper. I'd bet it would feel much better. But, if you still care, come to the back of the Athena cabin, and we'll talk from there._

Percy muttered, "Oh great. I can already see those puppy eyes. Now I HAVE to forgive her."

As instructed, Percy jumped on each rooftop until Annabeth's cabin was found. Percy pulled his Stygian black knives out of his many sheaths, and got them ready. When he jumped down and looked behind him, he was immediately embraced by a kiss. Percy, fortunately smart, pulled away. He told her that she was forgiven, but that they were friends. Nothing more, nothing less.

PERCY'S POV

I didn't know what to think. I searched my mind for other things to think of except the kiss, and I was not disappointed. I forgot about my mom, who could be thinking I was dead, and no matter how sad I was, I would never want that. When I climbed up to the windowsill, I saw the moonlace plant, and I immediately thought of Calypso. I figured I could go there, because I can kinda teleport magically through water, and Ogygia is a freaking island. I opened the window, and I saw my mom, and Paul. Mom didn't look different. They were both facing away from me eating, so I decided to scare them. I threw a firecracker hard on the ground, and I got my reaction. They both turned around, but I wasn't there. I wall-jumped to face their bodies. As soon as they turned back to eat, they saw me. Their son, Percy Jackson (that's me). They both rubbed their eyes. Paul… Am I getting old already, or am I seeing things?" But Paul was too shocked to answer correctly. "Okay, then. Me too." He stated. "Wait what? Yeah! I see him too!" Percy grinned. "Hi mom! Hi Paul!" They began to shower him with so many questions. After, the doorbell rung. When Percy opened it, Poseidon was standing there. "Percy! Do you know how scared I was? Don't do that ever again." The weird thing was, Poseidon was sounding like a mortal father. I didn't mean it, but he said, "Alright." I excused myself from the house, after vowing I would keep myself safe. Thank all the gods I didn't swear on the Styx. Because then, things would get ugly. I went back to my temporary home. It was just a cave, with enough furniture, and I thought it looked pretty good. I packed some mortal cash into my pockets, some drachmas, and water. I threw in some clothes in too. As soon as I was done, I sent a little message over to Camp Half-Blood, saying that I would be gone for a while. I knew I might know have ever returned, but _**something**_ told me that I should go. Something was usually right, so I followed it, aka my instincts. I dove into the water, and instantly I felt rejuvenated. As soon as I thought of a certain girl, my presence was teleported into a wave of mist, and I felt ready.

It was time to go to Ogygia.

A/N: So, I really hope you liked this. This is taking a while, especially because I want to write 1,000 words at least, excluding the author's notes. Rate and review! Oh yeah, this goes without words, but thank you for the 200 views!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi peeps! So, I have a new poll,  poll/polls_tab_ ?pollid=482781

Yeah, so just enter what you think in there. I totally lied, PARCC isn't affecting me very much. Well, here's the chapter!

I had no freaking idea how I got washed up on Calypso's island. I guess I just blacked out? Well, I woke up to the scent of a familiar cinnamon hair. When my eyes opened, I saw Calypso's face. She was teary-eyed, because, I don't know. Maybe she missed me? But I was glad to see her beautiful garden, and was just admiring it when she spoke. "Per-Percy? You are Percy Jackson, correct?" I just smiled. I still felt drained though. I hadn't felt this tired since the time I fell from Saint Helens. And, of course, being me, I started so collapse. Very smooth.

" _DANG IT! ANOTHER FREAKING VISION!"_ I screamed in my head. Now, normally, visions weren't very common for demigods. However, it seemed like mine were the most gory. I didn't hear about anyone ELSE getting head messages about giant attacks. Maybe I should have been the Oracle of Delphi, and sleep. This time, it was Annabeth, running towards me. Behind her, it was everyone else charging at me with weapons in hand, throwing Greek curses at me that would have gotten me expelled at any school. Right when I was about to get struck by a fatal blow, I jarred back to reality. Calypso was sitting on a bench, just enjoying some caramel coffee, while I, on the other hand, was having a heart attack. And then guess what? Another freaking headache. It looked like there were five of everything, and that didn't exactly reassure me. Calypso looked startled, and then smiled. She started singing, and I felt like I was really sleepy all of a sudden. Her words were wistful, the same as before, like there was a home she could never return to. It made me sad. I was about to say something, but then I fell asleep.

A/N: So, I know that chapter was really bad. I will make a longer one next time, but school work is really getting in my face. Rate and review guys! Also, vote in that poll! I don't think I can continue the story much longer if you don't. In case of anything, the link is _ALSO_ on my profile page, in my description. Thanks!


End file.
